gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
The United Nations is an organization held together by every nation that has not been conquered by Galactor. Member Nations Ameris A nation known for its pet dogs, pet monkeys, baseball games, and the beautiful Bluestone National Park. It also has The United Nations headquarters as well as the International Science Organization. In the English dub, it was occasionally referred to as Amerisinan because of lip sync issues. Banana Islands Monolints Kingdom Home to Princess Flake, the sponsor of both Interpol's & International Science Organization's Science Ninja Team and other efforts, as well as the sponsor of beauty contests. Tuba A nation that processes Shugare. Liberated Nations With the Galactor base overthrown, these nations eventually recovered from Galactor. Franville Previously ruled by an oppressive dictator General Somley, Galactor returned to give the wealthy people lethal presents. The survivors, particularly The Swimusu Gang, resisted Galactor. Inderia This nation was temporarily inhibited by Galactor. The Detective assigned to work with The Science Ninja Team declared to arrest and execute anybody working for Galactor. B.C. Island This is where The Asakuras lived for a while. This island was always conquered by Galactor for a very long time. Joe and his friend Alan had to live through that. Joe almost died in a Devil Star attack sent to kill The Asakuras. Alan stayed on B.C. Island as a church minister. He lost his fiancee, another Galactor member who was also born into Galactor just like Joe. Joe met her in battle. He said he wanted to kill Joe but never did since Alan knew the entire time. Alan wanted to die in a battle with Joe just as Alan's fiancee was. It is very unlikely that B.C. Island will be able to fight back against Galactor, but Ken said that Alan's students would eventually resist. Dora A conquered nation because Katse assassinated the King. With Katse thwarted, the Prince eventually becomes King. Showstin Kingdom While the situation with Olga Riddenbacher and Jinpei was not resolved, Galactor was still defeated by The Science Ninja Team. Now that Olga knows about Galactor, she is able to protect herself and her village more easily. Conquered Nations Efforts to defeat Galactor failed. Galactor would still control these nations until Galactor was defeated in Gatchaman Fighter. Ameria Bien Doquaru Katse personally stole Doquaru's national treasure at least once. Hontwurl This was the home to The Washios until it became too dangerous to live there. This country has the most severe influence from Galactor. The only way for Kentaro to infiltrate Galactor is by faking his death. By age 11, Ken The Eagle was raised by Nambu. Upon meeting meeting his father, Ken thought that Kentaro faked his death a second time. Galactor conquered Hontwurl decades ago and showed no sign of liberation. Jupiter Mountain It was a populated place of Ninjas, and supposed to be Jinpei's birthplace. Jun lived nearby. The nation is obliterated by Galactor and by episode 95, the last surviving ally was killed. Everybody else moved away to safety. The only remaining population of Jupiter Mountain is Galactor. Lu Mon Kingdom This nation, named after its King, (meaning its name might change periodically) was conquered by Galactor. A nation with the means to sustain itself is unable to because Galactor implemented taxes. King Lu Mon was killed by Katse. Even though Katse seemed to abandon The Lu Mon Kingdom, it is unlikely that Lu Kor will ever be able to effectively lead his nation let alone liberate it. Lu Kor demonstrated carelessness throughout the entire episode. Notes: The end credits spell their names as Ruman and Lukar despite being pronounced the same. Also, many Asian people have their surname first (in this case, Lu) which is why their names are spelled as two separate words.